gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boys/Boyfriend
}} Boys/Boyfriend,'' en español Chicos/Novio,'' es un Mash-up que será presentado en el episodio , cantada por Blaine y Artie. La versión original de Boys pertenece a Britney Spears, y por otro lado la versión original de Boyfriend pertenece a Justin Bieber. Contexto de la Canción Se desconoce por el momento el contexto de la canción Letra Artie: For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time, it's over now Blaine: I spotted you dancin' You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh) And the sexy hair Artie: I should shake my thang (Blaine:'Uh) Make the world want you ('Blaine:'''Hahaha) Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do '''Blaine y Artie con Chicos de ND: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be (yeah) You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Blaine con New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine con New Directions: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine con New Directions: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine con New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine con New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don’t never wanna fight yeah, you already know I am ‘ma a make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow burr! Blaine: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind Swaggie Blaine con Chicos de ND: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine con Chicos de ND: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine con Chicos de ND: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine con Chicos de ND: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Blaine y Artie con Chicos de ND: Spend a week wit your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend Artie: If I was your man (Blaine:'''If I was your man ) I’d never leave you girl '''Artie con Chicos de ND: I just want to love you, and treat you right Blaine con Chicos de ND: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine con Chicos de ND: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine con Chicos de ND: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine con Chicos de ND: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine con Chicos de ND: If I was your boyfriend Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px|Boys/Boyfriend Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Sin Emitir Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney 2.0